Ella ama a los Hokages
by Kim So Young
Summary: Porque Naruto llegó a la conclusión que Sasuke le quitaba todo lo que le pertenecía, desde el puesto de Hokage, hasta el amor de Hinata. Naruhina.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Summary: Porque Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke le quitaba todo lo que le pertenecía, desde el puesto de Hokage, hasta el amor de Hinata. Naruhina.

_**Ella ama a los Hokages**_

**Capitulo único**

Porque luego de pensarlos por horas sentado en el -para nada cómodo- suelo, Naruto llegó a una simple conclusión, Sasuke no era nada más que un falso amigo roba puestos de Hokages, o como él lo había abreviado, no era nada más que un _farpdh. _¡Joder él se merecía mucho más ese puesto que ese maldito _farpdh _vengador!, y lo que es aún peor: La vieja había escogido a Uchiha antes que a él, dando de argumento que Sasuke estaba más preparado para ser Hokage, además de poseer un perfil más adecuado por su responsabilidad, dedicación y bla bla, todo catalogado por el rubio como falacias.

Suspiró con pesadez, el mundo era tan injusto, él se había preparado durante años, además el pidió el puesto primero, y por regla le debería haber sido cedido a él. Pero lo peor no era ver su sueño infantil no hacerse realidad, eso en verdad poco importaba, pues él fácilmente podía matar a Sasuke -haciendo que parezca un accidente, claro está- y postular nuevamente como posible candidato a Hokage, es más podía hacerlo con todas las personas que le quiten su merecido puesto, en algún momento él saldría Hokage. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era que le robara el amor de Hinata -Oh si leyeron bien, la princesa Hyuga superó su obsesivo amor por el rubio y ahora le profesaba un profundo sentimiento al _farpdh_, o por lo menos eso pensaba él-. Ella claramente no sabía el significado de amor eterno, pues este es un amor que supera las circunstancias y se consolida aún después de la muerte, y Hinata claramente no cumple con estas características.

Como podía ser tan hipócrita para gritarle que lo amaba, si a los pocos días que nombran a Sasuke Hokage, se olvida de él y comienza a hablar con Uchiha. Es por eso que Naruto llegó a su segunda conclusión del día, Hinata ama a los Hokages, es por eso que le profesaba primeramente amor a él, porque ella sabía que si Sasuke no hubiera querido ser Hokage, él habría ganado ese puesto, pero como las cosas no resultaron como el destino las tenía preparadas y el _farpdh _es el líder de la villa, Hinata tenía que amoldarse a los cambios y volverse una _Uchiha-lovers._

Tomó una piedra y la lanzó lejos, realmente su vida apestaba, gruñó por lo bajo y justo cuando estaba por lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones a Tsunade, a Uchiha y al destino en general, una sombra le oscureció la vista, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la causante de todo su malestar.

−Naruto-kun…−Pronunció despacio la chica, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba considerablemente.

−Hmp−Y de manera inconsciente él se empezó a comportar como Sasuke, bueno si a ella le gustaban los amargados, debería estar acostumbrada a ser tratada así.

−Yo quería…−Titubeó Hinata cerrando los ojos y dando un largo suspiro−quería decirte algo

−Mira Hyuga en estos momentos estoy ocupado−Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo y le lanzó una última mirada a la muchacha, observando sus ojos con lágrimas a punto de salir, el rostro con una mueca de tristeza absoluta y los puños cerrados. Verla de esa forma lo hizo sentir el hombre más desgraciado de todo el mundo ninja. −Pero puedo darte unos minutos.

−Naruto-kun, yo quiero decirte que…−Hinata estaba a punto de terminar, cuando la voz ansiosa de Naruto la interrumpió.

−Hina-chan, ¿Ya no me amas?, por favor dime que tengo que hacer para que me vuelvas a amar− El rostro de Hinata era todo un dilema, primero era de confusión, luego de tristeza para finalmente terminar con un rostro lleno de dulzura.

−Naruto-kun, no debes cambiar nada−Aspiró bastante aire -más del que sus pulmones necesitaban- y se acercó al chico, con un valor que hace bastante tiempo no experimentaba− A mí me gustas… me gustas tal como eres.

−No mientas, a ti ahora te gusta el maldito _farpdh._

−¿_farpdh_? −Cuestionó con duda Hinata, ella estaba más que segura el nunca haber oído esa palabra.

−Osh, el teme−Naruto realmente estaba exasperado, y al notar que la cara de la muchacha seguía con un semblante de interrogación, se apresuró a aclarar nuevamente − Sasuke -roba puestos- Uchiha

−Uchiha-san no me gusta− La joven no podía entender de donde el rubio sacaba tantas idioteces, como le iba a gustar Sasuke, si Uzumaki tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba

−Pero yo los vi hablar juntos el otro día−Movió sus brazos con indignación.

−Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san solo me quería pedir ayuda.

−No Hinata, ese es un plan malvado del teme para robarte tu amor hacia mí, él es malévolo. −Hinata rio dulcemente, de verdad ese chico era muy imaginativo

−Él quería ayuda para restablecer su clan.

−Ese maldito pervertido, como puede hacerte esas propuestas indecorosas, cuando lo vea te juro que lo mato− Y Naruto se quedó pensando las mil y un formas de matar a Uchiha lenta y dolorosamente. Mientras el rostro de Hinata pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojos

−Uchiha-san me pidió ayuda para encontrar a una chica apta para ser la madre de sus hijos, por favor Naruto-kun no piense cosas que no son. −Uzumaki la miró sorprendido y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

−Entonces ¿todavía me amas? − Hinata asintió con la cabeza− Nunca deje de amarlo− Y al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras el rubio se acercó a su rostro y le besó los labios, en un ritmo lento y delicado, demostrando amor puro y verdadero.

Y Naruto llegó a la conclusión que Hinata nunca lo dejó de amar,- independientemente si era Hokage o no-, y además luego de verdad durante una semana a Sasuke estresado por tanto papeleo que la vieja dejó, y por todas las reuniones con el consejo de ancianos, la idea de ser Hokage ya no le atraía tanto como antes.

_**Fin **_

**Primer Naruhina que escribo, espero haya quedo "aceptable", Oh por Dios jamás imagine que sería tan difícil escribir de ellos dos juntos, pero realmente quería hacerlo, siento en verdad que el amor de Hinata hacía Naruto es un amor platónico en todas sus letras, cabe destacar que me refiero a la verdadera definición de amor platónico y no a la que se le atribuye en la actualidad.**

**Ojala les guste y me dejen sus reviews**

**¡Arroz!**


End file.
